


pieces, peaces

by pinksense



Series: staccato (a series of txt drabbles) [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Implied sugarbaby yeonjun, M/M, Pining, WLTS brain rottage, there is simply no other way to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksense/pseuds/pinksense
Summary: Between the jigsaw puzzle and one Choi Yeonjun, Soobin finds it difficult to decide which one he’s more desperate to solve.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: staccato (a series of txt drabbles) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016730
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	pieces, peaces

**Author's Note:**

> feel like i haven’t written yeonbin in years
> 
> here’s 1k of soobin’s thoughts and yeonjun thots.
> 
> wlts yeonbin has been plaguing my brain since it came about, and this is the regrettable result. i am: flying away

“You’re going out again?” Soobin asks when his roommate steps out of his bedroom all dressed up a second time today. Yeonjun doesn’t spare him a response and instead bends over to gaze at the tiny mirror perched on the dresser, frowning and complaining about a blemish he believes to be on his face. There’s nothing there, as usual. And it pisses Soobin off having to listen to him.

The hem of Yeonjun’s crop top hangs completely loose, exposing the taut flesh of his stomach for Soobin and the rest of upstate New York to peruse. Underneath the barest of clothing reveals several tattoos, some of which Soobin has managed to get a long enough look to be familiar with, and others, bits and pieces he’s still trying to piece together.

Like this puzzle he’s working on.

Like Yeonjun himself.

“Where are you going?” Soobin pursues, flipping and turning a puzzle piece between his fingers while his eyes trail Yeonjun around their shared apartment from his cozy spot on the floor. Soobin has lived many months without posing the question and just let his curiosity accumulate like rain water; always wondering but never knowing. He supposed that’s just how it was with Yeonjun. Everything he did or didn’t do just begged to be noticed, asked to be pondered. Except Soobin never had the courage to raise the questions. 

At least, fortuitously, until today. 

Yeonjun turns to face him. “Oh,” the side of his lips slide up to a smirk. “How long have you been waiting to ask me that?” He crosses his exquisitely toned arms over his chest. 

For a second Soobin feels his entire body tense up from his eyeballs down to the tip of his big toe. But just as fast, he regains composure. It’s a good thing he is well-versed in the art of pretension, a skill that has saved his ass from many potentially humiliating situations. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” he says with a shrug and a straight face. Fucking nailed it. 

“Out,” says Yeonjun, lifting his arms to blindly attempt clipping on some sort of faux-diamond studded ornament on his ponytailed hair. “Going out.”

Soobin closes his fist around the second to the last puzzle piece and smiles sarcastically before putting it down. “Thanks, that is an answer I guess.” 

What Soobin and Yeonjun have can hardly be called a friendship, so he doesn’t purport to know whatever goes on in the other’s mind and where he spends his free time, nor his business hours. 

For a long while Soobin had merely wondered how his roommate manifested money for rent, or any of those luxury fashion items he loved to flaunt, when he never seemed like he had a regular job. He would leave their apartment every other day and come back early next morning when he didn’t think Soobin would notice. Yeonjun had told him once that he worked as a freelance stylist, explaining the erratic schedule, and Soobin had pretty much taken his word for it despite lingering doubts that dressing anyone up rarely took overnight. 

Soobin could only keep up the callous act for so long. 

Yeonjun spends his days wrapped in a bubble of enigma, one Soobin believes to be impenetrable no matter how sharp he tries to be.

Yeonjun is that song stuck in Soobin’s head, except the lyrics are somewhere between the clouds and the deep end of the ocean. 

The last piece of the puzzle is missing, and honestly, between that and Yeonjun, Soobin isn’t sure which one he’s more desperate to solve at the moment. 

“Do you really want to know where I’m going?” Yeonjun asks with an irrefutable teasing lilt in his tone. That’s it. That’s what he is. A  _ tease.  _

Soobin forgets himself and watches Yeonjun put on one of those excessively sparkly, droop earrings. It looks heavy and a little displaced, but Soobin finds it suits Yeonjun just as easily as a pair of Converse suits just about anyone. To put it plainly, Yeonjun could have a slab of bacon hanging from his earlobes and he would still look good. Delicious, even. 

Soobin gulps for what seems like the tenth time in the last half minute. “It’s not that deep. I was just curious. Jeez,” he says, a little too defensively. Where the hell is that puzzle piece?

And then, the damndest thing happens. Yeonjun, bolt out of the blue, crouches down to level with him on the floor with his bare arms dangling between his open legs like a cat on a ledge. He leans in, a little closer than what Soobin is used to. He’s taken aback, all the zen he has managed to ruminate turning into something vividly resembling mortification. But he doesn’t back away. The last thing he wants to seem is someone who bites off more than he can chew. 

“You’re really cute,” says Yeonjun melodiously, the sheer force of his gaze tickling Soobin’s cheeks as if charged by tiny sparks of electricity. He wonders just how much worse (better) it could get if he touched him. 

“I know that,” Soobin says in false confidence.

“Listen, I could tell you where I’m going, but then I’d have to take you out,” Yeonjun mutters softly.

“You’re so annoying. Why can’t you just answer a simple question?” Says Soobin, trying his best to sound spiteful, but he only sounds broken. “You’re such a tease.” 

Yeonjun smiles provocatively, Soobin’s words appearing to have the opposite effect on him. “So, what do you say?” He tilts his head.

Soobin is confused. “What?”

In lieu of an answer, Yeonjun slants closer, lifting a hand to pick something off of Soobin’s face. 

It’s the missing puzzle piece, the last one missing its home smack in the middle of the landscape. It had been stuck to his face the entire time. “Now, will you let me take you out?”

“Wait,” Soobin arches his eyebrows, almost hesitant to say the next string of words. “Like, on a date?”

“Exactly on a date,” Yeonjun grins, looking pleased with himself. “That’s where I’m going. With you, hopefully.”

And just like that, Soobin feels the first few proverbial puzzle pieces threaten to fall into place.

“Jesus Christ. You could have just straight-up asked.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/tapiocapeol)


End file.
